Local skin
Written by Untraceable As requested by several people. Frequently Asked Questions Q:What is a Local skin and what benefits do they have? A:Ogame uses skins for the graphics, there are loads of different skins available. A local skin is one stored on your computer instaed of someone else's webserver, the advantages to having a local skin is you don't have to wait for the images to load as they are already on your computer this reduces some of the delays(lag) you sometimes get loading pages. Q:Will this work if i login from another computer? A:No, it will only work from the computer you installed the skin too. If you login from a different computer (i.e. at work) you won't see any graphics. Here's how to do it. Download skins from http://80.237.203.201/download/ (there are loads of others you just need to search for them) The default skin used in ogame is epicblue Download the skin you want, then unzip it into a folder on your hard drive (I use c:\ogame ) You should now have 6 new folders inside c:\ogame, they are: 'gebaeude, gfx, images, img, pic and planeten'. you should also have a file called 'formate.css'. Now you have the skin installed to your machine you need to make ogame use it. Firefox users need to change some setting before the skin will display correctly, i will show you how after the next step. Making Ogame use your local skin Login to ogame and click 'options (bottom-left menu) You should then see this: Change the skin path (circled in red) to 'file:///c:/ogame/' (Remember to change c:/ogame/ to whatever you use) Also don't forget the last '/' at the end or it won't work. Make sure you have the 'Show skin' ticked and then click 'save changes' It should look like this: Now logout then back in and it should work. If you just get a white screen with no graphics then your browser is blocking access to the files, see below to fix this. Firefox To get Firefox to display local images you need to change a few settings. Depending on what version you are using follow the instruction below: Firefox 1.0 - 1.0.7 Open Firefox and then type in the address bar 'about :config' (no space between the 't' & ':') when you are at the config screen scroll down and find the option 'security.checkloaduri' and change it from 'true' to 'false'. NOTE:This will alter your security settings, so make sure you use a firewall to ensure you are still protected. I would advise upgrading to version 1.5 as its more secure. Firefox 1.5 - now Create a 'user.js' file using notepad (or any other text editor) and save it in your profile folder which is located: You can download a pre-done file from the links below, just unzip it and put in the correct place. Windows XP/2000 c:\documents and settings\name\application data\mozilla\firefox\profile\xxxxxxxx.default\ Change 'name' to whatever you use. xxxxxxxx is a random string of 8 charaters (normally there is only 1 profile unless you use multiple profiles). Windows Me/98/95 c:\windows\application data\mozilla\firefox\profile\xxxxxxxx.default\ xxxxxxxx is a random string of 8 charaters (normally there is only 1 profile unless you use multiple profiles). Then open the 'user.js' (now saved in your profile) using notepad and add the following lines: user_pref("capability.policy.policynames", "localfilelinks"); user_pref("capability.policy.localfilelinks.sites", "http://ogame152.de"); user_pref("capability.policy.localfilelinks.checkloaduri.enabled", "allAccess"); Depending on what uni you are playing you will need to change 'http://ogame152.de to the correct link (see below). For use with more than one uni add a space after the link then type in the next link. Example: user_pref("capability.policy.localfilelinks.sites", "http://ogame152.de http://ogame180.de"); here's the links for each uni you need uni 1 - http://ogame281.de uni 2 - http://213.239.213.163 uni 3 - http://213.239.220.37 uni 4 - http://ogame252.de uni 5 - http://ogame152.de uni 6 - http://ogame180.de uni 7 - http://ogame230.de uni 8 - http://ogame122.de uni 9 - http://ogame309.de uni 10 - http://ogame313.de uni 11 - http://ogame234.de uni 12 - http://ogame352.de uni 13 - http://ogame366.de Here's a file that will work on all uni's 1-13. Now save the file, restart Firefox and it should work. If i've missed anything just tell me and i'll add/change it, also if you know of any good sites to download skins from let me know and i'll add them.